I'd Do Anything!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: If it ment that I'd have to indure this kinda pain just for us to be together.Then so be it! NOT A SONFIC!


I'll Do Anything!

By:MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi

MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi:

HEY!

I thought of this story after I read this other RoyxEd story

It's about 2 the same as that story

Sorry I can't remember the name of it

This is a Yaoi, which means BoyxBoy love

If you don't like it GET OUT!

And don't comment me saying:'Eww two guys together is disgusting!' or anything like that!

NO FLAMES!

Oh Alphonse is back in the flesh and Edward still has his Auto mail arm and leg

---------------------

Don't worry I'm going to finish 'COME BACK' I just gotta finish writing it in my notebook before I post the rest of it on fanfiction.

I got some ideas for the rest of the story, too

I can promise you that I will never discontinue it or any of the other stories that I'll post on here.

------------

Edward: 17

Roy: 29

Alphonse: 16

Riza: 24

I'm not sure how old Riza is, so I'm making her 24 years old

---------------------------

-------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist!

If I did Roy and Ed would have been together by the 5th episode

------------------------------

Oh and I forgot there's a little bit of OCC-ness in this story

Just to give you a heads-up!

------------------

ENJOY!

------------------

I'll Do Anything

----------

Edward walked into Roy Mustang's office ever so slowly and quietly.

Ed winced when the door had creaked and Roy had heard him.

"Come in, FullMetal" Roy ordered as he looked up from the paperwork that Riza had forced on him.

"What do you want, Pipsqueak?" Roy said thinking that Ed would yelling and screaming at him for calling him 'Pipsqueak', but nothing happened Ed was to wrapped-up in his thoughts to even notice that Roy had just called him a 'Pipsqueak'.

"Uhh... Roy.. Can I talk to you for a second?" Edward said as walked in with his head down fiddling with a piece of his red coat that he had in his hands.

"Sure, What is it?" Roy asked as he put his down so that he could finish the paperwork before she came back.

She was on a date with Alphonse and knew that she wouldn't be back until the next morning.

"I just have something impotent to tell you, that's all" Ed said with his head down afraid that if he looked Roy in the eyes his face would turn completely red.

"Well then, spit it out already." Roy demanded as he continued to do his paperwork

"Ammm... Uhh... I...just wanted...to know..."Edward stuttered, trying to say how he felt about Roy.

Roy was getting _very _irritated he just wanted Edward to say what he wanted to say already.

It's not that hard to say something, unless he was trying to say that he loved him?

No, Ed wasn't into men, was he?

Roy slammed his pen down on the desk and snapped his neck up to look at the mini alchemist

"DAMN IT, EDWARD, JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!" Roy shouted with a very angry expression on his face.

"ROY, I LOVE YOU!" Ed shouted as he slapped both of his hands over his, mouth realizing what he had just said.

"What?" Roy asked very confused

"I-I'm S-sorry, I gotta go!" Edward whipped himself around and headed to the door that, to Ed, lead to freedom from the humiliation that Roy was about to give him.

But just as he whipped himself around he felt something pulling on his right arm.

He turned around with tear filled eyes to find out that it was the man he had just confessed his love to, the man that was going to humiliate him, the man that he loved with all his heart

"That was an order, Fullmetal!"

"I said 'I love you!'" Edward said smacking Roy's hand away as tears started to pour down his cheeks.

"Good! That's what I thought." Roy smirked as he picks up Ed's head by his chin and put his lips upon the blonde's, tasting a sweet sensation of strawberries and cream.

Edward moaned as he let Roy's tongue enter his mouth.

The two battled with each other, bodies extremely close.

Edward put his arms around Roy's neck as Roy put his around the boys' waist.

They continued this until the both parted for air.

The two alchemists looked into each other's eyes longingly until Roy spoke

"Let's go." Roy said quietly.

Edward nodded in agreement, holding each other's hands walking out of Roy's office to go find a nice secluded place

---------------------------THE NEXT MORNING--------------------------

The sun was shining, peaking through the window try to wake-up the two newfound lovers.

Edward was laying on his lovers bare chest, with is flesh hand under his head, fast asleep as Roy, ever so slowly, moved his chibi lover over to the pillow next to him, pulled the covers off of him and put his vertically striped white and baby blue boxers.

Roy headed back over to his bed where his little alchemist was sleeping when he heard a banging sound on his front door.

He jerked his head around as Edward was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and supporting himself on both his elbows.

"Roy, what the hell is that noise?" Ed asked while putting on the same type of boxers that Roy had on.

"I don't know" Roy turned his whole body around

BAM! Went the flame alchemist's bedroom door as two men, that looked like they were from the military, grabbed Roy by the arms. Edward watched in shock as the two men began to speak.

"Roy Mustang, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Edward Elric!" Said the man holding Roy's left arm

"And the fuher would like a talk with you about your punishment!" Said the man holding Roy's Right arm

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Roy asked angrily as one of the put a pair of handcuffs on Roy's wrists

"Roy what's going on?" Ed asked very concerned with both of his hands together at his bear chest slowly walking forward towards Roy.

"I don't..."Roy was cut off as a hand hit the back of his neck causing him to become limp and passed out

"ROY!!" Ed screamed as he ran to his lover but was stopped by a hand signaling him to stop. Edward did as he was told

"This man is criminal and is not affiliated to talk to you, Mr. Elric."

"The Fuher would like to talk to the you as well, Mr.Elric" The two man walked out of the house, dragging Roy out of the house with them, and drove away

Edward rushed over to were his black pants were laying, from last nights... activities, searched throughout his pockets to find the number that Al had left him incase Ed need to call him.

Edward ran over to the phone and quickly dialed the number as fast as he could.

----------------------AT THE SHAZAKU HOTEL--------------------

"Mmm! Alphonse! Get the phone!" Grumbled a naked Riza as she pulled the covers from her lover over to her side.

"Alright, alright... Hello" Alphonse grumbled as he answered the phone

_"Al! is that you?!" _

"Brother? What is it?" Al said as he pulled off the covers of the bed and sat up.

_"Oh Al!" _Edward said as he started to sob into the phone, this caused his brother to wake up right away

"Brother, what's the matter!?" Alphonse asked as he shook Riza enough to wake he up

"_It's.. It's Roy!"_ Edward said in between sobs

"It's okay Ed tell us where he is and we'll meet you there, okay?" Edward told them to meet the at the punishment grounds at Central Headquarters

"Alright! see you there. Love you, too... bye." Alphonse said as he hung up the phone.

"RIZA! WAKE UP, NOW!!" Al shouted as he quickly put some close on

"What the hell are you screaming about, Alphonse?" Riza said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, her elbows supporting her.

"Brother needs our help! It's about Roy!" Alphonse responded putting on his black and white sneakers.

This caused Riza to snap her eyes open. Even though that she found out that she wasn't in love with Roy, He still helped her with anything that she needed.

She now consented Roy as, like, her big brother.

Riza throw the covers off of her and ran off to find something to wear.

"Riza, are you ready yet?" Al asked as he had his hand on the door ready to leave.

"I've been ready." She replied as he walked up to Alphonse, kissed him on the lips and walked out of door to were Roy and Edward were

--------------AT THE PUNISMENT GROUNDS------------

Alphonse and Riza ran down the sidewalk where a gate was along side of it where his brother was, fingers woven though it, looking at forward.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled as he wave his hand in the air, running towards his brother who had his hands on the gray metal gate.

"Al?" Edward said as tears once aging started to pour down his face as he ran to his younger brother and put his hands around Al's waist balling his eyes out.

All Al could think of to comfort his brother was to put his left arm around his back and his right resting on his older brother's head.

"Brother... tell us what happened."

Ed just continued to cry ignoring his brother's words

"Edward!" Alphonse said forcefully

"They just came bashing through the door... and said that he was under arrest for raping and kidnapping me, and that the Furher wanted to see him and left!" Edward never lifted his head from his brother's chest.

"Brother, where's Roy right now?" Al asked; this caused his brother to sob even harder

"DAMN IT, EDWARD ANSWER ME!!" Alphonse knew how his brother was feeling but he just wanted him to answer him

Edward lifted his auto-mail arm and pointed to the gate

Ed, Riza and Al walked over to the gate and faced forward to see Roy limp, standing on, what looked like, a five foot high wooden stand two posts sticking out of each side, about a one and a half feet apart, with Roy's arms tied to each one with very thick rope, with just about fifteen inches of rope completely straight in-between Roy and the post's.

This caused both Riza and Alphonse to gasp in horror, also making Edward cry even harder then the last time.

"Mmm...Where the hell am I?" Roy asked as he finally woke up from being put to sleep earlier, still in his boxers.

"EDWARD!" Roy shouted as he lifted his head to see his blonde lover standing out side of the gate

"ROY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Ed said, happy to see that Roy was all right

"Why are you crying?" Roy asked as he saw the tears fall from his lovers face

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Roy said standing on his feet

"Roy, you can't." Edward told him as more tears fell down his face

"Why the hell no-What the hell is this?!" Roy asked as he realized that both his arms were tied by rope.

"EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Roy shouted facing Ed's direction

"It's you punishment, Mustang." Said the Fuhrer

"What the hell do you mean 'Punishment' I haven't done anything wrong?!" Said the pissed off Alchemist as he looked to his right to see Fuher King Bradley standing there just smirking at him.

"Kidnapping and Rape. I call that 'doing something wrong', don't you agree, Mustang?"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Oh, so you don't know what I'm talking about when you took Mr. Elric off to a secluded area and raped him, is that it?"

All of a sudden a blue light appeared and Edward walked through the hole that he had made in the fence.

"Roy never kidnapped or raped me!" Edward told the Fuhrer as Al and Riza walked up behind him

"Please don't take the rap for him, Fullmetal"

"I'm not 'taking the rap for him' it's the truth! Tell him, Roy!"

"It's true we both wanted to, not just me."

"Say whatever you like. It still doesn't cover up the fact that you took and under aged boy an had sex with him!" The Fuhrer became very angry, his face becoming red with anger.

"The rules are rules, Mustang," The Fuhrer said as he walked down the stairs from were Roy was and signaling a man with a whip in his hand to get started.

"Roy Mustang for your actions your punishment will be two hundred whips!" The Fuher announced to the crowed of people

"WHAT!?" Roy said in fear and confusion

"NOOOO!" Edward screamed as he tried to get to Roy, but one The Fuhrer's men had stopped him.

"Kevin, you may proceed"

"Yes, your exigency!"

The whip made excruciating contact with Roy's backs making a deep cut into his skin causing blood to seep through.

Roy hissed as the whip made contact with his naked back.

Edward could feel the tears falling down his face

"Edward, please don't cry!" Roy asked as the whip hit back once again

"This is the price that I have to pay... for what I have done. Equivalent Exchange, right? Me loving you, and in return, I get the punishment that I disserve"

"Equivalent Exchange is nothing like that!"

"Maybe so, but this is just a way that I can say that I'll do anything for you"

"Roy..."  
"If I had to endure this kinda pain every day then so be it!" Roy couldn't take the pain any more and his legs gave out on him. With his head down he continued to talk to Edward

"If I had to kill myself, or jump off a building if it meant to keep you out of harms way or to show how much that I love you then fine! let it be done!"

"Roy..."

"So please... please, Edward DON'T CRY!" Roy shouted as he flung his head up with tears rushing down his face.

Roy had been on his 98th whipping when he had completely passed out.

"That'll be enough for now, Kevin thank you," Said The Fuhrer.

"Please untie him as well."

Roy fell to the floor with a 'thud'

"ROY!" Edward screamed as he ran to his black haired lover

"You might want to take him to the hospital before he runs out of blood" The Fuher suggested

Edward just growled at him and called for his younger brother to help him take him to the hospital.

"Where the hell is Riza?!" Edward asked Alphonse as he carried Roy by his arms with Al in front holding Roy's legs over his shoulders

'BEEP, BEEP!'

"Hurry up and get in the car! We have to get him to the hospital as soon possible!" Riza said, as she pulled up in front of the hole in the gate in a black car.

She got out of the front seat to open one of the side doors and helped the two brothers get Roy inside of the car.

Riza pulled off with a screech of the tires and drove off to Central Hospital

Roy was on his back with a towel underneath him to try and stop the bleeding.

He looked up, while lying on Ed's lap, and just smiled.

Happy to be alive.

"Ed...ward?" Roy asked in a hushed tone

"ROY!" Edward latched his arms around is lovers neck happy to see that he had not died of blood lose.

"Ow!" Edward quickly let go of him and looked into his eyes

"Sorry"

"Come here." The black haired man as he put his left hand, that was hanging off of the seat, around the blonde's neck and kissed him ever so lightly.

The two let go when Roy let out a hissing sound, his wounds were starting to sting; he couldn't take it and passed out once again.

"Roy? Roy!" Edward shouted; his eyes searching for any form of life

"Calm down, Edward. He just passed out that's all." Riza reassured him

"Yeah, right." Edward said as his voice went soft

"You must really love him, huh, Edward?" Riza asked as she raced down the road to the Central Hospital.

"Yeah, even though he sent me on meaningless missions, I knew he did it just keep me safe. But my ego kept me from telling him how much I love him." Tears started to fall from his eyes

"If I could had just waited on more year this would have never happened!"

The car had screeched to a halt

"DAMN IT, EDWARD! Stop beating yourself up, already! Roy wouldn't want to see you like this! It's just like he said 'He'd do anything if it meant keeping you out of harms way or just to show how much he loves you', right! He also begged you to stop crying!"

"Yeah, but-" Ed was cut off

" Brother, Riza's right Roy wouldn't want to see you like this. He told me that the main reason that he love's you is because you're always so strong! You never let your emotions show. He saw you break down once and it tore him apart." Alphonse told his brother as he turned around from the front seat to look at Edward with tears falling down his face.

"He-he said that?" Edward asked as he looked at Alphonse in amazements

"Yes, he did"

This made Ed very happy.

"Alright, lets hurry up and get to the hospital!" Edward said a he whipped the tears from his eyes and smiled at his younger brother

"Right!" Said Alphonse as Riza started on the road to the hospital

--------------AT CENTRAL HOSPITAL--------------

Al sat on one of the waiting room chairs with Riza fast asleep on his lap with Edward pacing back and forth with both of his hands behind his back.

"Everything is going to be fine, Brother" Al reassured him

"I know, I'm just a little worried that's all."

A doctor came in with a clipboard in hand and a white lad coat on.

"Mr. Elric?" He asked

"Yes?" Edward answered

"Mr. Mustang is fine," The doctor told him; Edward sigh a bit a relief

"But suffers from savvier blood lose and one of the wounds was very deep snapping a vain that controls his left leg. We were unable to reattach it. He won't be able to use that leg ever again. But besides that he's completely fine."

"Can I go see him?" Ed said as he tried to fight off the tears that were trying to leak out of his eyes.

"Of course, But you can only stay in there for a shot amount of time. Unless you're planning to stay here overnight?" The doctor told him

Ed just looked at his brother and his girlfriend.

"It's alright, Brother I'm tired anyway." Al said as he got up from his seat and gave his brother a hug.

"I'll call you later, 'Kay?"

"Alright, Bye Al" Ed said as he returned the hug and Alphonse picked up his girlfriend and headed out the door.  
"So, Mr. Elric, will you be staying the night?" The doctor asked

"Yes." Ed replied

"Good, I'll have the nurse bring you some blankets. Ms. Mitsuki can you please bring some blankets to room 109, please." The doctor asked one of the nurses wearing a pink nurse outfit behind the big desk

"Sure thing, Mr. Korasaki, just give me one second, Okay?"

"Okay. Mr. Elric please come this way." Said Mr. Korasaki as he led Edward to the room at the end of the hall.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door with the letters '109' in big bronze on it.

"I'll be right to bring you and Mr. Mustang some dinner."

Edward opened the door to see Roy laughing with a remote in his hands watching Tino Tanatini from 'The Weekenders' roll himself into the ocean from being surrounded by clowns.

"I didn't know that you liked cartoons." Ed said as Roy blushed and shut off the television and looked at Edward walking towards him.

"I was just flipping through the channels." Roy covered up quickly

"Yeah whatever." Ed said as he sat down in the chair next to Roy.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Well, besides having a needle being laughed in my skin and not being able to use my left leg anymore, I feel just peachy."

"You still have that since of humor that I love so much, that's good." Edward said as he held Roy's hand and leaned in for a kiss.

After about two minutes of sharing a strawberry-passionate kiss with each other, they had to separate for a breath of air.

"Oh, Roy!" Ed through his arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know that I'm not suppose to be crying like this but... I-I was so worried about you!"

Roy put his arms around Edward and just hugged him and said:

"It's going to be alright, Edward, It's going to be..." Roy held on to Edward even tighter and began to sob into Edward's shoulder.

Edward stopped crying and listened to what Roy was saying.

"I'm so glad that they didn't do anything to you, Edward!" Roy sobbed

"Thank God that you're alright!" Roy continued to cry until Edward pulled himself away from his black haired lover.

"Even if they did do something, do you think I would go down so easily?"

"Probable not" Roy wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Here you are!" Said Ms. Mitsuki

"All right I'm starving!" Said Edward rubbing his hands together

Ms. Mitsuki opened the trays to find two ham and cheese sandwiches on each tray with Lays chips and two glass bottles of Snapple's apple juice.

"Yes! Thanks, Ms. Mitsuki!" Edward said happily

"No problem, you can call me May."

"Thanks, May!"

"Hey you!" May said looking towards Roy's direction

"Yeah?" Roy said as he looked at May with a confused face

"You need to take care of him, got it?!" She said as she put her hands on her hips

"It obvious that this blonde kid loves you very much and that's very hard to come by!"

Roy's face relaxes and he looks at Ed and then back at May

"I know, Thanks, May." Roy put his right arm around Ed's waist and pulled him close to him causing Edward to 'eep!'

"That's good to hear. Have a good night you two!" May said as she walked out the door and closed it.

"Oh and one more thing: Don't let me come back here and find clothes discarded all over the place, or I'll have to separate the two of you!" May said as he opened the door once put only her head was visible.

The two looked at each other and blushed deeply.

May left without another word.

"Well," Edward yawned, "I'm beat. I'm going to bed" The blonde said as he took the thick blue blankets that May have given' him, scooted down in to the chair and fell fast asleep.

"Good night, my little savior." With saying that Roy fell asleep thanking God that he was alive and also thanking God that he would be able to spent the rest of his life with Edward.

---------------AT CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS-------------

-----------FIVE MONTHS LATER----------

"Hey, Colonel!" Havoc said as he caught up with Roy on sunny afternoon at Central Headquarters.

"I'm not your 'Colonel' any more, Hav-I mean Jean, The Fuhrer kicked me out the military, remember? I just came to get my stuff, that's all." Roy said as he opened the door to his use-to-be-office.

"Oh yeah, right." Havoc said as stopped at the outside of the door and put his head down.

"Hey, Do you mind of I ask what happened to your leg?" Jean asked as he picked his head up.

"No, not at all." Roy kneeled down on his right leg and lifted up his mid-dark blue jean pants leg up to the knee area.

"Ed insisted me on getting a metal leg like him. He said 'I'm not going to let my kids' dad walk around with, dragging a useless leg around!'"

"Kids'?" Havoc asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you" Roy pulled his pants leg back down and stood back up.

"Ed's two months pregnant." Roy turned around to put his stuff that was in his old desk draw and placed them into the box that was next to the big wooden desk.

"Wow! Congrads, Man!"

"Thanks." Roy finished putting his things into the box when a blonde walked into the office.

"What the hell is taking you so long?!" questioned Edward as he walked pasted Havoc while holding the bottom of his stomach.

"Hey, Ed!" Roy said as he moved the box that he was holding out of the way and kissed Edward on the lips.

"Hey, Havoc see this?" Roy said as he turned Ed around and lifted up his middle finger showing him the golden ring band.

"Damn! You guys are getting married, too?!" Jean said as he put his right hand to the side of his head.

"Yep, when the baby's old enough we are."

"So are you guys going to settle in?" Asked Maes Hughes as he popped up out of nowhere.

"Were going to rebuild Ed's old house and move in there."

"Don't forget that we have to make it a two parter so that Riza, Al and Jessica can live there, too." Edward corrected him.

"How's Jessica?" Asked Breada as he mysteriously popped up as well.

"She's Al's and Riza's kid. She was already four months pregnant and just gave birth to her."

"Oh so that's who Al was talking about." Fury said as he popped up out of nowhere.

"Where the hell are all of you guys coming from?!" Ed asked in confusion

"Nowhere." Said Falmen as he walked into the office. So did everyone else.

"I can't take this." Edward said, "I'll be waiting in the car." Ed gave Roy a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the office.

As soon as Edward walked out of the office everyone whipped their heads around to look at Roy.

Roy could sense something, and he didn't like it.

First it was Maes who put his arm around his neck and the other on his head giving him a knuckle sandwich.

Then the rest followed suit and attacked Roy in a playful manner.

Some were pinching him and playful punching and slapping him. But all of them avoided his back until…

"My oh my! Look at this display of brotherly love! It's simply magnificent!" Yelled Armstrong as he rushed in to the office running to hug the five men that were attacking Roy.

"Hello, Armstrong!" Roy managed to leak out as the muscle man hugged all of the men there.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Major Armstrong asked as he placed the six men down on the floor.

"I'm fine, Thanks Roy replied after he caught his breath.

"Hey, Major, Fullmetal and Roy are getting married as so as there kid is born." Havoc said expecting for him to give Roy another painful hug and he did.

"Congrads, Roy!" Armstrong placed Roy down on the ground once again.

"Thanks, Major!"

"Please call me 'Alex'"

"Thanks, Alex"

"Hey Roy, Why don't you tell us the whole story." Asked Havoc

"Yeah, That is if it's alright with you?" Fury said

"Sure, why not."

Roy told the whole story of what happened.

From the day that Edward confessed his love for him until the night he proposed to his little chibi lover.

The men jus sat there in front of Roy with their legs folded, as if they were little kindergartners listening to and epic story from a guest speaker.

"Wow!" Said Fury as he looked to the ground.

"Yeah, But at least your still alive, right, Roy?" Maes asked

"Yeah" Roy answered.

"It look's like you'll do anything for him, huh, Roy?" Armstrong asked

"Yeah, I'll do anything for him."

**FINISHED**

------------------------------

**MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi:**

WOW!

That tool me like three days to do!

If you want me to make a sequel to this then I might.

But I have to get allot of reviews!

At least 5 to ten.

Like I said earlier I'm going to finish my 'COME BACK' story!

If you haven't read it... READ IT!

It's really good!

If you like Yaoi and KakaSasu

-----------------------------

-I don't know if there is a Punishment Grounds but there's one now!

-I doubt that they hade cartoons back then, but they do now!

------------------------------

Please review!

NO FLAMES!

Only helpful criticism!

--------------------

Later!


End file.
